


Trust My Sight

by Writingfangirlforhire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bakeneko, M/M, Non Canon Typical Supernatural Creatures, Original Monster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingfangirlforhire/pseuds/Writingfangirlforhire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is hunting Stiles and Derek wants to protect him. Stiles wants to learn why he's being hunted and why Derek just won't let him do what he has to. Scott wants to make sure that Stiles is safe. Isaac is just a precious flower. And Allison is still a bad ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles couldn't believe it. Derek _fucking_ Hale was glaring at him from across the table he was studying at. He'd literally just plopped down like he owned the whole fucking library and glared at Stiles like he had kicked his puppy. Stiles, for once, decided to ignore the big bad wolf and go back to his research for a school paper. The teacher had limited him to 12 pages so he had to make sure to compact his findings. It was hard because the effecting result of volcanic eruptions on the tectonic plates was fascinating.

Derek cleared his throat expectantly. Stiles didn't look up at him, silently wondering whether Derek had tracked him here via smell. Maybe he should try a new cologne.

It wasn't that he had a problem with Derek. _God_ that wasn't it, have you seen the dude? Stiles wouldn't mind having Derek show up (especially if he happened to be shirtless ya know?) but at this particular moment, he was busy writing a short essay _and_ Scott had asked him to research the effects of fae magic on black cats for some reason. Stiles had asked many questions that had been replied with rolling eyes and a shoulder pat.

Derek cleared his throat again, with a lasting growl this time.

“Jesus,” Stiles mumbled, “What the hell do you want, Derek?”

“You're being tracked,” Derek growled, “Haven't you noticed?” Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Actually I did, you're really bad at being discreet you know,” he replied sarcastically, not looking up from his laptop. Derek closed the laptop lid on his hands. Hard. “Ow! Jesus!” Stiles exclaimed loudly, getting lots of looks from other students and a few adults who were using the library. “What the fuck man?” he hissed at Derek. Derek looked angry.

“I said, you are being tracked,” Derek repeated himself slowly, “It's not good. They're hiding their scent really well.” Stiles rolled his eyes again, but pulled his hands out of his laptop and started to pack up, knowing that it must be serious but not wanting to give Derek the satisfaction of seeing him scared.

“I'm sure that the big boogie man will be easy to shake Derek,” He sassed, as he grabbed the books he wanted to take with him. He stood up and walked away from Derek, he was _not_ in the mood for Derek's I'm-a-dangerous-werewolf-and-you're-just-a-weak-human-who-doesn't-know-anything bullshit. He heard Derek push his chair back as he stood up, he could also barely hear a growl escape Derek.

 _He seems agitated today. I wonder who pissed in his dog water?_ Stiles thought, walking up to the check out desk and smiling at the handsome, young librarian there. “Hi, I'd like to check out these books?” he handed them to the man who scowled at him. _Damn, what did I do to everybody today?_ Even Scott had been less patient with him than usual, and his dad hadn't been very talkative this morning.

The librarian checked out the books with a hostile effort, even going so far as to slam the books down in front of Stiles when he was done. Stiles studied the man for a second, looking for signs that he wasn't... human.

The librarian's eyes changed momentarily, his pupils becoming vertical slits instead of round circles.

Ah, there it is.

“Thank you,” Stiles crooned, making an effort to smile extra antagonizingly at the creature as he grabbed his books and turned to leave. The man seemed to almost hiss at him as he walked away. Derek was following behind him rather closely.

“What was that?” Derek asked, “It's scent was strange.”

“Bakeneko or maybe a Nekomata perhaps.” Stiles said, half to himself, as he exited the library, Derek was nearly stuck to his side, “I read some folklore on them once. In Japan it's said that Old Cats can turn into Bakeneko and kill whomever raised it, but if a cat is killed before old age it can also turn into a Bakeneko to get revenge. They can shapeshift into humans and can curse and kill people they see fit. Nekomata are essentially the more powerful version of that but with two tails. I'd been wondering if there was one about. An old lady with cat eyes was dancing like mad the other night.” Stiles was talking as if he didn't expect anyone to actually be listening.

“If it can curse or kill people, did it really seem like a good idea to irritate it?” Derek asked, grabbing Stiles's arm. Stiles turned to face him.

“I'll be fine,” Stiles answered, rolling his eyes, “What's your problem man? You look like you got the black spot or something.” Derek looked frustrated and almost anxious but he ignored Stiles's Pirates of the Caribbean reference.

“Scott said that he sensed something was following one of the two of you, so he took off to see if it was following him and hopefully draw it away from you. But he says that it wasn't following him, and asked for me to find you and take you somewhere safe,” Derek answered with quiet urgency. Stiles shook off his hand and shook his head.

“I don't need to be protected Derek, Jesus.” Stiles started heading towards his jeep, “Stop being a Worry-wolf.”

“Stop that,” Derek growled. Stiles turned to face him.

“Stop what, Derek?” he yelled, “Stop being tired of everybody thinking I can't take care of myself? Stop being independent? Stop wanting to not waste your time? Stop what?”

“Stop not caring,” Derek answered with a frustrated huff, he shrugged his shoulders, “I'm just trying to help.” Something seemed off about Stiles's behaviour.

“Well, stop that,” Stiles sneered, “I'm tired okay? I've been up every night this week doing research for Scott and for you and for every other goddamn werewolf I know, okay? I've got school work to do, Lacrosse to practice for, and more goddamn research for Scott to complete and honestly I'm tired of everybody thinking that I need to be protected. I've done research for how to protect myself from any mythological creature I could think of, I'm good. Now please stop pretending you care about me and go back to your pack.” Stiles yanked open the door of his Jeep and tossed his laptop bag and books in the backseat. He was about to get in when he felt himself being spun around and slammed against the side of his jeep.

Derek was glaring at him, “How can you expect to protect yourself from something that's hiding itself from _me_?”

Stiles was trying really hard not to be intimidated. It was a fair question, honestly. One he didn't have the answer to.

“Maybe I can't,” he said honestly, quietly, “But I'm tired of being protected because I'm Scott's friend. My dad's a sheriff, I'm sure I can find something to protect myself with. And if not, that's one less thing for you to worry your pretty little self about.”

“I'm not protecting you because you're Scott's friend,” Derek scowled down at him.

“Hmmm, sounds fake, but okay.” Stiles made a face.

“Are you done?” Derek growled quietly, leaning harder of Stiles so that he was starting to find it hard to breath. He seemed rather hostile.

“Probably not?” he offered weakly, surprised by how aggressive Derek was being.

“Well then listen. I'm not pretending to care. You should cut back on the research and get some sleep. Not everybody thinks that you need protected. It's good that you've prepared for getting attacked by some creatures and I know that that will come in helpful someday. I'm not protecting you just because you're Scott's friend, you are a very valuable person to keep alive. And I find it very disturbing that you think you can protect yourself from something capable of not being found by me,” Derek was very close to sneering, his bright eyes were flashing with something dangerous, “Now, we're going to get into your vehicle because I know that you don't want me to maim you and then we're going to the Loft and you can finish whatever research you want to there and not start anything new. Do you understand, Stiles?” Derek tilted his head to the side slightly, his face was begging Stiles to challenge him. Stiles looked away and huffed.

“Fi-,” Stiles started to say, turning back to him, before he jerked his head back in shock at seeing Derek in half transition, “Jesus Christ dude! Why did you transition!?” He started to try to escape Derek's hold on him violently. Derek's wolfish face twisted in confusion.

“What?” he growled.

“Turn back! Turn back! Someone will see!” Stiles nearly yelled, trying to yank himself free with a kind of urgency that made Derek pull away. Stiles backed against the open jeep door seeming a bit frightened.

“Stiles stop playing around,” Derek said seriously. Stiles blinked and Derek's appearance flickered from wolf-man to regular Derek and back again. Stiles looked around the parking lot and grabbed Derek's arm.

“If you're not going to shift back, then get in the car,” he hissed urgently, “Oh god.”

“Stiles stop it!” Derek shoved him off, “I'm not letting you out of this that easy.” Derek seemed mad.

“Fine you can protect me all you want just shift back!” Stiles said urgently. Derek seemed genuinely confused, and it showed in his wolf eyes.

“What do you mean shift back? I'm not in wolf form Stiles,” He said slowly. Stiles shook his head violently.

“Yes you are!” even as he was saying that he could see human Derek coming back. Derek's face flickered between wolfish confusion and human concern. “I-I saw you... you were- no are- no were in half transition,” He nearly whined. Derek studied Stiles desperate face, he was telling the truth.

“I never shifted Stiles,” Derek put a hand on Stiles shoulder, “Are you feeling okay.” Derek's face stayed human and Stiles slowly started to calm down. He took a few breaths.

“I'm... I'm fine, maybe we should leave,” Stiles offered a half-assed grin, “I think I've been in that garish Library light too long,” he turning to get into the drivers seat of his jeep.

“Oh no, I'm not letting you drive,” Derek pulled him away. Stiles considered arguing, but he was still trying to understand what just happened so he nodded numbly and walked around to the passenger side.

He got in the car silently and Derek got into the drivers seat, starting the Jeep. The ride to Derek's house was mostly silent; every so often Stiles's head would jerk to follow somebody with his eyes as they passed them in the car and once or twice Derek asked him about it, but Stiles would just shrug it off and say that he thought he'd seen something. Derek was getting concerned. Really concerned.

They got to the Loft and Isaac met them at the door. In wolf form. Stiles jerked back when he saw him and dropped his books. Derek grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. Isaac, confused, picked up the books that had been left on the floor.

“Stiles?” Derek asked, and Stiles shook his head and closed his eyes.

“What's wrong with him?” Isaac asked bringing the books into the Loft. Derek shrugged, raising an eyebrow. Stiles opened his eyes and looked at Isaac.

“Derek, answer me one thing,” Stiles said breathlessly, “Is Isaac a wolf right now?” Derek looked from Stiles to Isaac and back to Stiles.

“No. Why? Does it look like he transitioned? Like you thought I had?” Stiles turned to him to reply and jerked away in surprise.

“Jesus,” he mumbled.

“Wait? He thinks we've transitioned?” Isaac snorted. Stiles was in right enough of a mind to send Isaac a withering glare to match Derek's disapproving one. Wolf-Isaac looked at Derek and lowered his head slightly.

“Well I don't know, Furry, maybe you and Derek are blind and I'm the one seeing the real world,” He sneered. Wolf-Isaac rolled his eyes, shaking his huge wolf head.

“Somebody's in a bad mood,” he muttered as he walked away.

“You know what? Fuck you Lassie,” Stiles yelled at his retreat back.

“Stiles, focus. Isaac and I aren't transitioned, so why are you seeing that?” Derek snapped his paw- fingers in front of Stiles glare. Stiles blinked and looked up at him, seeing Human Derek.

“I don't know,” he said miserably, “I should probably go research that.” He started pulling his laptop bag in front of him but Derek snatched it away from him.

“No.” He growled sternly, “You need to sleep.” He held up a hand to silence Stiles's protests, “No arguments. Just go do it.” Stiles growled at him (hey, when you hang out with wolves you start to pick up habits. Okay?) and stalked away to a spare bedroom. Derek sighed heavily and took a deep sniff. He could smell Stiles's strong scent, his and the rest of the Pack's scents, and something strange hiding itself in the wake of Stiles's scent. But he couldn't identify it.

It bugged him.

Stiles was tossing and turning in bed, he felt as if he was being watched. He finally turned onto his back and stared up at the ceiling.

Something caught in his peripheral vision and his eyes shot to the far corner of the room. There was this huge lurking bug sort of creature. Like a mixture of a spider and a demon from the farthest corners of hell with just a pinch of terrifying rabid homicidal ants.

The scream tore out of his lungs before he could even push himself up into a sitting position against the wall. His scream startled the creature, which dropped to the floor like a stunned spider would. Stiles stumbled to his feet, ceasing his screams for whimpering instead and picking up his pillow as a weapon.

Derek exploded through the door, wood shards spraying everywhere. This startled the creature even more and it ran back onto the wall and had skittered towards the door behind a wild Derek. Said Wild Derek was looking around the room for whatever was causing Stiles to scream. Stiles just picked up a particularly big door splinter from the bed and threw it at the creature. The shard barely missed going through the monster, cutting part of it instead and splattering the wall with a strange turquoise liquid. The creature disappeared out the door and Stiles nearly collapsed on the bed, barely avoiding landing on the many splinters.

“Are you okay?” Derek asked, grabbing Stiles off the bed.

“Th-there was a th-th-thing it's out there n-now!” Stiles stuttered breathlessly, motioning weakly towards the broken apart door. Derek set him down and rushed out the door, looking everywhere for whatever Stiles was talking about. He couldn't find anything, searching through the entire loft using his wolf speed and even going outside the loft. When he returned Stiles was sitting in the living room with a knife looking particularly jumpy.

“I couldn't find anything, but that strange smell is back,” Derek looked around the room before coming to stand beside Stiles, “What did it look like?” Derek put his hand on Stile's arm tenderly, trying not to startle the boy.

“Like... Like a Spider, but without a head, it was just a round body with lots of legs, several eyes and pinchers like an ants,” Stiles described gesticulating wildly, “I hit it with a splinter.” He added with a tense sigh. Stiles started rubbing the back of his neck in jerky motions that- along with the waves of anxiety coming off him that Derek could smell and the constant leg bouncing- betrayed they amount of adrenaline induced energy pumping through him.

Derek couldn't think of any creature that he'd ever heard of that looked anything like what Stiles had just described. He just furrowed his brow at the agitated human. “I didn't see anything.”

“There was stuff on the walls!” Stiles insisted motioning towards the door with the knife. Derek jerked his head back to look at the door. The scent was stronger from that direction.

“Show me,” Derek said, grabbing the wrist of Stiles knife hand. Stiles was practically shaking as he nodded and started walking back towards the room he'd been sleeping in.

“I've never seen anything like it, not in my research and not in real life,” Stiles was mumbling. He looked at Derek and jerked away a bit but quickly settled again. Derek wondered whether he saw him as a werewolf again.

Stiles hesitated at the door and Derek pushed what was left of it open so he could walk in first. Stiles grabbed the knife from the hand that Derek was holding the wrist of, and wriggled his hand up into Derek's grasp. He held as much of Derek's hand as he could in a vise grip. Derek looked down at their hands before Stiles directed his attention elsewhere.

“There,” Stiles pointed the knife at the wall.

Derek could see the blood splatter. He sniffed it and touched it with his free hand.

“Oh god,” Stiles groaned, squeezing Derek's hand harder. It actually almost hurt. Derek squeezed back lightly, not used to having to comfort someone in this way.

“I can track it now Stiles,” Derek said quietly, “Good job.”

“Good job? Good job?!” Stiles voice rose, “There was a fucking monstrous spider thing watching me sleep!” The smell of Hysteria was stifling next to Stiles but Derek stayed where he was.

“Yes, but you made it bleed, this gives me something to track. I'll leave right away.” Derek reasoned, but Stiles wasn't having that.

“You can't track it!” He said, pulling away from Derek. Derek looked offended, “That would mean leaving me alone or worse, with Isaac! You can't do that to me Derek! If you are going to track it then I'm coming with you.” Stiles crossed his arms. Fear and hysteria was still rolling off of him in waves.

“No you aren't,” Derek crossed his arms too staring Stiles down some. Anxiety started filling the room and Derek uncrossed his arms again, putting his hands on Stiles's shoulders, “Because I will wait to track it till Scott gets back or I'll send Scott to track it. I'll make sure you're safe Stiles.”

Relief was a sweet smell as Stiles visibly relaxed, “Thank god,” Stiles smiled tiredly, he almost collapsed in on himself. Derek just released him and started walking back into the living room.

“Stiles, I think we need to talk about something,” Derek said slowly, turning around to face Stiles.

“Well I already know about the birds and the bees,” Stiles shrugged, a smug grin, however shaky it may be, betrayed his sarcasm. Derek made a face at him. “Okay, sure. What's up?”

“That,” Derek punctuated, “is exactly what I want to know. What is up? What's wrong? I just want to know 'What is happening? Why is it happening? When did it start happening?'. Maybe when we answer those questions then we can figure out how to fix it.”

“Are you talking about me getting followed cause I don't think I can answer that.” Stiles rubbed the back of his neck. Derek sat down on a couch and looked up at Stiles.

“I'm talking about why you keep seeing me in transition and why you could see an invisible bug on your wall,” Derek folded his arms and he could see Stiles visibly tense.

“I could see everybody in their transitioned forms,” Stiles mumbled, looking at the floor and wrapping his arms around himself as if he were cold. He still vibrated with energy though.

“What?”

“I could- on the drive here from the library, I saw several fae, at least I think they were fae, and umm... I saw Jackson in his transitioned form,” Stiles shrugged, not looking at Derek. He bit his lip, squeezing his arms tighter around his chest.

“Okay,” Derek sat back and rested his arms on the back of the couch. Stiles was tense and scared, so he needed to be open and warm to calm Stiles nerves, “Was it the incident in the parking lot that started all of this or had it started sooner than that?” He put on his best encouraging face and did his best to send calming energy towards Stiles.

“Um...” Stiles hesitated, fingering his shirt absentmindedly. He went silent and stared at the floor. His face was twisting in concentration and was tapping his foot slightly.

“Take your time and think it through Stiles,” Derek said softly, encouragingly. Stiles nodded his body now visibly vibrating as he bounced on his toes.

“I can't remember anything weird happening like that before the Library,” Stiles finally said, he moved to sit down, “Do you think the Bakeneko or whatever cursed me, maybe?” He looked up at Derek and Derek nodded slightly.

“That would be my guess. Perhaps it, not knowing that you already knew all about the supernatural, thought that you being able to see things true supernatural forms would drive you insane,” Derek mused giving Stiles a slight smile. Stiles took a deep breath.

“It still might,” he admitted, putting his head in his hands, “Do you think that this sight thing is connected to whatever is tracking me?”

“I would guess that if the Bakeneko knew about whatever was tracking you that it wouldn't have given you the curse it did. Because it seems to me that this sight could actually turn out to be helpful for you,” Derek answered with a shrug. Stile looked up and cocked his head, thinking.

“You mean, because I can see the thing, that I'll be able to find out what it is and why it's tracking me?” Stiles questioned, looking at Derek, a hint of optimism could be smelled on him, but with an underlying hint of fear. Derek smiled at him and nodded.

Stiles nodded back, a hint of a smile lightened his face. “Never took you for an optimist, Sourwolf,” Stile teased. There was a hint of normality back in place but Derek wasn't ready to let go of the scent of Stiles's fear.

“Are you going to go back to bed?” He asked cautiously, ignoring the nickname that Stiles had chosen for him.

“I don't know if I can,” Stiles shrugged. Derek saw him glance at his laptop. He'd only gotten a few hours of sleep.

“What if I stay with you?” He asked abruptly, not really thinking through his words. Stiles looked up at him in surprise, “You don't have to stay in the guest room, since its a mess. You can stay in my room if you want. I know the scent of that room better than anywhere else, I'd be able to recognize any intruding scents.” Now, for the first time, Derek was rambling without knowing why. Stiles's eyebrows were making the trek up his forehead. “Then you'd be safe and could still get some sleep.”

Stiles bit his lip, it looked like maybe his cheeks were coloring. A pleasant odor radiated from him, it was familiar... like happiness and surprise and a hint of embarrassment mixed into one. Derek sat there frozen, not sure what he'd just done.

Surprisingly, Stiles didn't tease him about it. He just nodded and looked up at him, “Thanks Derek. That'd be good,” he whispered.

It wasn't five minutes later and Stiles was curled up on his side in Derek's bed. Derek was reading a book next to him, sending calming energy towards Stiles. Stiles turned around in bed so that he was facing Derek and he scooted closer. Not close enough to touch, just close enough that he could feel Derek's body heat.

Stiles was asleep in only a few minutes. Derek would look down at him every so often, then take a deep sniff to see whether anything was in the room with them. He only smelled himself and Stiles.

It was a good mix.

Derek smiled softly when Stiles rolled onto his leg halfway and sighed in his sleep.

And if Derek ran his fingers through Stiles's short hair. Nobody needed to know about that.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles woke up against something incredibly warm. He cuddled against it more.

“Good morning Stilinski.” That was not the voice that he was expecting.

He looked up and saw Isaac smirking at him.

“Am I a good pillow?”

Stiles promptly shoved Isaac off the bed. “What the hell? Where's Derek?!” Isaac rolled his eyes from the floor.

“Him and Scott had an argument and Scott stormed off to your house. Then Derek caught a strong scent of whatever it was that was watching you and went crazy and told me I had to sit here with you on the bed till you woke up. Believe me, you are _not_ the person I'd prefer to be cuddling me at any time of day,” Isaac's smirk said that the werewolf thought he'd gotten the last word in. Even though _he_ was the one on the floor.

“Fuck you, everybody wants me to cuddle them,” Stiles said with a slight sneer, “I'm a great cuddler.”

Isaac rolled his eyes and finally got his ass of the floor. He brushed off his pajama bottoms, which looked vaguely familiar, and held a hand out to Stiles.

Stiles looked up at him in suspicion. “What?” Isaac growled softly and rolled his eyes again, turning away.

“Get your lazy ass up Stilinski. You and I are gonna make breakfast and then you've got a lot of research to do at that coffee shop in town that I was told to take you to.” Isaac walked out the bedroom door while Stiles gaped slightly. Was Isaac being nice to him?

It was kind of the Jackson Whittemore “nice”, where the person is insulting you at the same time they are willingly being nice. Stiles knew through years of dealing with Jackson that the best way to respond to jackass niceness is to accept it and not to point out the jackass end of things.

Stiles wrestled his way out of the sheets and followed Isaac into the kitchen where it hit him.

“Are those Scott's pjs?” He asked while Isaac was starting a kettle to boil. Isaac didn't move a muscle for a second.

“He let me borrow them,” Isaac finally choked out, making his body obey him again. Stiles smirked as he started opening Derek's cupboards.

There was a full minute of silence, which Isaac found agonizing and Stiles found hilarious, before Stiles finally softly said, “At least I know who you'd prefer to cuddle with now.”

Isaac choked again but just grumbled a soft fuck you as he opened Derek's fridge.

“So,” Stiles moved on, looking through cabinets and cupboards, “We've got no cereal, no oatmeal, a half a package left of Pop Tarts, two slices of bread, a box of chicken flavored Ramen noodles that has yet to be opened, and five and a half packages of various types of jerky. What's in the fridge?” Isaac hummed.

“About a quarter of a gallon of milk, a half gallon of orange juice, three eggs, a package of bacon with only a fourth of the bacon left, thawing chicken, two bags of cheese, sriracha, ketchup, a dying avacado, two apples, a handful of lettuce, what appears to be two gulps of a fruit smoothie, and a package of pepperoni,” Isaac listed, sounding defeated. He looked over at Stiles.

“Wanna eat out?” Stiles asked.

“Derek gave me an emergency credit card,” Isaac smirked.

Both of them got an evil look on their faces.

* * *

 

“Stiles, Derek want's to know why we're not at the loft or at the cafe,” Isaac read the text from the passenger seat of Stiles' jeep. Stiles laughed as the wind whipped through the window of the jeep.

“Being a bit protective isn't he?” Stiles asked as he slowed down to get on the off ramp of the highway. Isaac smirked over at him.

“You didn't seem to mind last night,” he said, just loud enough for Stiles to hear. Stiles flipped him the bird and didn't respond otherwise right away.

“What do you think, sarcastic response that avoids the question or blatant lie?” Isaac mused out loud as Stiles started to stop at the stoplight at the end of the off ramp.

“Try sarcastic response first. Make him angry and then act offended if he snaps at you,” Stiles shrugged. “If that doesn't work than try blatant lie. And if THAT doesn't work.... I'll talk to him.” Isaac rolled his eyes and looked around the edge of the city that they were in. He took a deep breath through his nose and cocked an eyebrow.

“You smell like anxiety,” he commented.

“Yeah well, seriously pissing off Derek isn't my immediate idea of a fun time,” Stiles looked both ways quickly before turning to go farther into the city.

“It was your idea to come here.” Isaac started texting a response to Derek.

“I know, I just thought it would be a good idea to find a Bakeneko and asked it about the curse,” Stiles said absentmindedly, “Then ask it about the thing following me. This was the closest Bakeneko I could find.”

Isaac looked over at him from the passenger seat, watching him carefully for a second. “How did you find him anyway?” He asked curiously. Stiles looked over at him for a second before turning his attention back to the road.

“It's the internet Isaac. I could find the leader of ISIS's favorite hotel if I tried hard enough,” he answered vaguely. It made Isaac curious about the legality of how Stiles gets his information, “Here we are.”

Stiles pulled into the parking lot for a Japanese steakhouse. Isaac raised an eyebrow.

“I hope you're hungry.”

“They're at a Japanese restaurant?” Isaac questioned. Stiles parked the car and got out.

“She runs it.”

Isaac follows Stiles into the restaurant with a hint of hesitation. He looked at his phone when it buzzed. “Umm, Stiles?”

“Just shut up and let me do the talking,” Stiles dismissed him.

“Stiles, you might want to-”

“Shush, I know what I'm doing!” Stiles strode up to the hostess, “Hi,” he smiled charmingly.

Isaac looked back down at the message.

“ _Stiles_ ,” Isaac whined, interrupting Stiles, “this is kind of important.” Stiles gave the hostess another charming smile and turned to Isaac.

“What is it Isaac?” he asked, his voice was pleasant but his eyes said murder.

“Well you see, it's just that Derek-”

“It's okay ma'am,” came a gruff, familiar voice, “these two can come sit with me.”

Stiles eyes widened and Isaac cringed. Stiles bit his lip and gently groaned, “shhiiittt.”

“Hi Derek!” he turned around cheerfully, “It's good to see you!” Isaac could smell the frustration rolling off of Derek mixed with the slight panic from Stiles.

“Yeah, imagine running into you two here,” Derek said darkly, “Come on.” He turned and walked through the restaurant. Stiles looked at Isaac with panic in his eyes. Finding it mirrored back to him was in no way reassuring.

“We're dead.” Isaac leaned close to Stiles ear and whispered so quietly that, even that close, Stiles could barely hear it. Stile pressed his lips together as they followed Derek.

They sat down in silence and Stiles and Isaac stared at the table with faux fascination. Derek crossed his arms.

“It was my idea,” Stiles blurted out, “I wanted to find another Bakeneko to talk to.” Derek glared at Isaac still. Isaac could smell and feel the anger coming off of the Alpha. He lowered his gaze even more and bared his neck slightly as a sign of submission.

“Okay, stop glaring at Isaac. Why are _you_ here?” Stiles demanded, crossing his arms too.

“ _Jesus Christ, you have a death wish._ ” Isaac mumbled to Stiles. Derek gave Isaac an especially hard glare for good measure while he began his answer.

“I was tracking that scent and it lead to this town before going cold. Then I caught another familiar scent and followed it here, recognizing it as a Bakeneko,” He answered, finally turning to Stiles. “You should have stayed home, where it was safe.”

“I'm not going to sit around in werewolf protective custody doing homework all day, Derek. Also, you have no food at home fit for breakfast, so Isaac and I went out for breakfast. Then we went and got coffee and I found out that there was another Bakeneko here, so then we came here. Isaac's been with me the whole time, he didn't even let me go to the bathroom by myself,” Stiles explained. A waitress came over with two more glasses of water and Derek simply told her that Stiles and Isaac would have the same as him.

“As soon as we're done eating,” Derek leaned forward, eyes squinted in a glare, “I want you two to go home. You will not stop anywhere on the way there, and once you're done you will go into the basement and lock all the doors to the house.” He turned to Isaac, “I want you to be vigilant, if you smell just the slightest difference I want you to shift and get ready to fight. If a hair on his person is touched then I will personally shred you to pieces, let you heal, and then shred you again. Understand.”

Isaac cowered slightly, before sitting up and nodded, “Of course.”

“Wait, what's wrong, what did you find?” Stiles leaned in closer.

“That Bakeneko at the library wasn't cursing you. He was helping you. Have you seen anything shifted today?” Derek asked.

“No.... actually, I haven't,” Stiles thought about it, noting with surprise that everything had been normal all day.

“Shit. He'd thought so.”

“Wait,” Isaac leaned into their whisper circle, “So the guy that cursed Stiles was helping him? Why?”

“I don't know,” Derek looked troubled, “He was killed before he could finish talking. Something is hunting Stiles and is not bothered by killing innocents along the way.”

“This is bad,” Isaac's eyes grew wide.

“So, maybe I should go hide in seclusion, that way none of you guys get hurt,” Stiles offered, “Just hide me in the middle of nowhere.”

“NO,” Derek growled.

“Why not?” Stiles leaned back and crossed his arms.

“Because I still don't know what it is, and it might be able to track you even there,” Derek explained.

“That's right, you still don't know what this is. Which means that it might be able to sneak up on you,” Stiles said, “So you need to get far away from me. I'll talk to the Bakeneko and ask him to give me the sight back and then I'll go hide some place, draw them out of Beacon Hills where innocents might get hurt.” Stiles got a determined look and nodded to himself.

“No.” Derek said sternly, “We'll see if the Bakeneko can replicate the spell and then we go home and keep you there and safe.”

“Actually,” Isaac spoke up from where he was looking at his phone, “I've got a better idea.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I just went ahead and posted this chapter cause I had it ready. Don't expect an everyday update. :] I hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

Scott smiled at Stiles and Derek, both of whom were pissed off but reluctantly participating. They were sat in a house that Scott had managed to find abandoned quite a few miles out of city limits and the Bakeneko from the steakhouse was sat with them.

Isaac walked in the door and showed them the bag of supplies that he held.

“Pizza, vegetarian stir fry, hamburgers and frys, water, cola, fruit juice, and one Allison Argent,” Isaac grinned. Allison walked in behind him and eyed the group in front of her.

“I called Lydia and Jackson on my way over here,” Allison said, “they're keep watch for anything suspicious.”

Stiles made grabby hands towards Isaacs bag of food. The bakeneko, Mei Xyang, reached for the pizza, Derek for one of the seven hamburgers. Stiles grabbed the stir fry that Isaac had been very surprised to receive the order for.

Allison sat down to eat the stir fry with Stiles, grabbing a bottle of fruit smoothie and a plastic fork. She started eating and Stiles started to take a few bites but then stopped and put down his fork. He looked a bit disturbed and he kept arching his back slightly. Allison cocked her head at him and Derek looked worried, putting down his hamburger.

“What's wrong Stiles?” Derek asked, eyes squinted. Stiles looked at him in surprise and shrugged, rubbing his neck.

“Nothing.”

“Then eat,” Mei Xyang commanded, picking his fork up and handing it back to him. Stiles took it but let his hands fall to his lap, rolling a shoulder slightly.

“I'm not hungry,” Stiles mumbled, he started to get up and Derek went on full alert mode.

“What are you doing,” he demanded sharply. Stiles rolled his eyes and finished standing, dropping the fork.

“I'm going to go pee, you can come hold my hand if you want,” Stiles said, irritation thick in his voice. Isaac's eyebrow twitched and Derek and Scott exchanged a glance. Derek started standing. “Oh for fucks sake. Sit the fuck down Derek. I'm just pissing. You don't need to come make sure I hit the bowl, mom,” Stiles snapped and strode away to the bathroom. The house was didn't have any water working in it, so there wasn't any water in the toilet bowl, but you could still pee in it.

Isaac looked at Scott and saw the worry in Scott's face, then he looked at Derek and saw the serious concern in his. “I'll go,” he offered, he hadn't started eating yet, and he was less likely to get hurt if Stiles said anything mean than Derek or Scott. He'd dealt with Stiles all day already, and Stiles hadn't acted like this till just now.

Isaac started moving before Derek or Scott could say anything. He answered Allison's inquisitive stared with a small smile.

Isaac found Stiles standing outside the bathroom door, craning his neck to look at his back and rubbing at his spine. He could hear the others start talking, discussing the sudden change in Stiles.

“Alright, what's up?”

“I don't know,” Stiles whispered. “I was hungry when you went to get food, but now I don't feel the need to eat. And I feel like something keeps touching my back, or neck, or shoulder. Its weird and I feel like I'm starting to lose focus and patience and energy.”

“You think that its...... that maybe it's draining you?” Isaac asked slowly, he was whispering as quietly as he could, stand close to Stiles. He listened closely for whenever the others would stop talking to listen in to _their_ conversation.

“Yes. I know what it is. I just need to find out why it targeted me, Isaac. And I can't do that here,” Stiles said, still speaking in the lowest voice he could. Isaac nodded, looking over his shoulder.

“I'll go with you.”

"I thought you were in favor of Scott's plan?" Stiles furrowed his eyebrows. Isaac shrugged.

"If you want to leave, then I'll go and help you. Its better than sitting around a musty house with no plumbing or electricity." Stiles nodded.

"Okay then."

"Okay."

The two of them started walking down the hall from the bathroom.

“Hey Derek,” Isaac said loudly, “I'm going to track something real quick okay?”

“Okay.” Isaac could hear Derek reply. Isaac picked up Stiles so that Derek wouldn't hear Stiles's footsteps heading towards the window.

In no time, Isaac had himself and Stiles a significant distance away from the house Scott had found. He sat Stiles down and they silently started walking.

“I don't want to get Derek involved in this,” Stiles said softly, despite the fact that no other werewolf was nearby.

“Good luck,” Isaac scoffed, “Derek is already balls deep in.” Stiles gave him a look, “What?”

“Seriously? Balls deep?” Stiles shook his head, “Nice word choice Lahey.” Isaac smirked.

“In ANY CASE, You'd literally have to chain him up in a dungeon to keep him out of this,” Isaac kept walking.

“Isaac,” Stiles had stopped, “I think you should go back. Leave me here.” Isaac looked at him like he was an idiot. (He was but still.)

“No.”

“Isaac. This thing,” Stiles took a deep breath, “It's attracted to people with powerful spirits.”

“How humble of you, Stilinski, now c'mon, I stashed your laptop this way.”

“Isaac.” Stiles grabbed Isaac's arm, “I have know idea why it's targeting me, but once it's finished with me it'll hunt the closest person with a form of supernatural power in them. Including werewolves. You have to leave.”

“That's why you tried to convince Derek to let you go off by yourself,” Isaac said softly, “You're sacrificing your chance to live, so that we can definitely do so.” Stiles nodded and Isaac pressed his lips together and started pulling Stiles along. “C'mon then, this way.”

“Isaac, think of Scott,” Stiles tried harder. Isaac looked back at Stiles.

“I am.” He pulled Stiles in front of him, “Listen, if you die and everyone else lives then both Scott and Derek are going to be an emotional mess. If I go and you figure out how to beat this and I help you stay alive then everybody wins. And if you die, and that creature does decided to hunt one of us, if I'm there, that gives everybody else more time to figure out how to kill this thing.” Isaac looked away, “I am thinking of Scott, Stiles, because if Scott loses you then I lose Scott, and Derek on top of that, and therefore lose everything I live for anymore. And if Scott loses you, and I've got nothing else to live for, then at least I can put my life to use to save the rest.”

“We're both incredibly sacrificial bastards aren't we?” Stiles asked as they continued to walk. Isaac smiled and nodded. “Well then, lets go be sacrificial bastards together.”

Isaac led them to where he'd stowed Stiles laptop bag (Scott had said that Stiles wasn't allowed to bring it) and then carried Stiles and ran to a town way out of pack border, way north.

They set up in a McDonalds so that Stiles would have access to WiFi and so that Isaac could get some cheap coffee for the two of them. Stiles was 15 minutes into a google quest when Isaacs phone buzzed. Isaac looked at his message and then back at Stiles.

“We've got 4 hours max before they find us here,” He said. Stiles suddenly started jerking and swatting at his shoulder. He stood up and went to the bathroom, beckoning at Isaac to follow.

In the bathroom, Stiles silently beckoned to his shoulder.

“It's on your shoulder?” Isaac asked Stiles nodded and Isaac grew his claws and swept at it quickly. He felt his claws connect and saw pink liquid on his claws and Stiles relaxed.

“Better?”

Stiles nodded, and Isaac walked him back out to the restraunt.

“Alright, we're gonna leave now, see if we can leave this thing behind while it's injured,” Isaac, put up all of Stiles's stuff and dragged Stiles outside before picking him up, “Derek will kill me if we both make it out alive, because we're going to smell a lot like each other.”

“Just shut up and run,” Stiles groaned tiredly. Isaac frowned before running as fast as he could.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a tiny little chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Isaac watched Stiles intently. Stiles was sleeping fitfully and was tossing and turning, mumbling “Derek” every so often, but not in a sexual way, more in a desperate way. Isaac wished he could get Derek for Stiles, knowing that that would calm Stiles more than anything else would.

Stiles's computer beeped and Isaac turned to it. It was a notification for an e-mail.

[ _smwolfgang@beaconhigh.edu_ ](mailto:smwolfgang@beaconhigh.edu)

_Subject: Get the fuck back here._

_Stiles, this is fucking insane. Derek can't even track you anymore. After finding that McDonalds we haven't been able to track you. The Bakaneko says that based off her own research you'll die soon. You have to come back. I've got a plan to save you. Please. Derek's going crazy. If not for yourself, do it for me. And Derek._

_Isaac, if you are reading this, or are there. You have to be Stiles's voice of reason. You have to bring him back for his own good. I think I know how to get this thing to release Stiles. I don't know why you're helping him run. Please come back. Both of you. Derek needs Stiles and I need you. Why are you helping him? Why are you keeping him from the people who can help him? Why are you..... I don't know. I don't know Isaac. I'm angry at you for doing this to_ me _. And I know that it's not about me, it's about Stiles, but you know. You_ know _how much I care about both of you. You can't do this to me._

_If the two of you don't come back alive.... I don't konw what I'd do._

Isaac read the message twice, his wolf howled inside of him and whined, missing Scott and fearing his and Derek's wrath. But he closed the laptop and looked at Stiles, whose face was twisted into a painful expression.

“I'll get you through this and back to Derek and Scott, even if it kills me.” Isaac walked over to Stiles and used his werewolf powers to pull the pain from him.

Stiles's face relaxed slightly and Isaac furrowed his eyebrows.

As much as Stiles complained about his supposed uselessness, Isaac was capable of figuring out some tough stuff.

And he'd just had an idea.

They've asked why this thing was tracking and consuming Stiles.... But what if they looked more at what the creature tracked in general and worked backwards from that.

He opened the laptop again and looked at some of the pages Stiles had open.

_So what does it hunt?_

Two hours later Isaac knew what had happened.

He woke up Stiles.

“We've got some work to do,” he said as he pulled Stiles out of bed.

* * *

 

 Derek was pacing. Nothing could satisfy him, he hadn't eaten or slept in 48 hours, which is how long Stiles has been gone. Jackson was watching him like one would watch a restless caged animal, with concern and wariness. Derek smelled heavily of anxiety, longing, and fear.

“I miss him,” Derek finally whispered.

“Yeah?” Jackson replied, walking a bit closer. Derek turned to him, his eyes were red with alpha power, and he now reeked of longing and fear.

“If he's gone through the full moon in three nights then I might not be able to control myself,” Derek admitted, “Hell, I can barely control myself now.” Derek started pacing again.

“Is Stiles your anchor?” Jackson asked with surprise. Derek shrugged and nodded at once.

“He's not exactly, I haven't had an anchor in so long.... but he's something else. He's more important than my anchor.” Derek's eyes glowed brighter with his emotion and his claws grew slightly.

Jackson went silent. He looked at his feet and headed over to a liquor cabinet that had wolfsbane scotch in it. He got out the bottle and poured a healthy amount in a glass for Derek and some for himself.

“Mate or Bond?” he asked softly.

“Bond. For now,” Derek paced more, “But maybe some day...” he trailed off, a low whine in his throat, “If he survives this that is.”

“Does Scott know? Does Stiles?” Jackson asked, pushing Derek's glass into his hand.

Derek took a big swig of it and shook his head, “Scott has no idea that Stiles and I are natural bonds. Stiles feels the pull, but our bond is only a natural draw to each other and strengthening of emotion or power when the other is concerned. If we were ever to become mated then I would ask about having the bonding ceremony done to make it a fulfill the bond.”

Jackson nodded and took a drink of his scotch, “I'm so glad I never decided to go after Stiles like I'd thought about,” he mumbled. Derek looked up in surprise.

“You? And Stiles?”

“I'd thought about it, before you showed up in Stiles's life,” Jackson admitted, “Stiles is an interesting person and I knew what his sexual preference was. He was the only non straight guy in school that I knew of besides Danny and myself. But there was always something holding me back, I knew that if I asked him he'd say yes. But part of me always knew that he wasn't mine, I guess it was me sensing your bond. If its a natural bond then its been there since Stiles was born or during the highest period of emotion in his life, probably the death of his mother. I knew him when we were kids and I was too young to understand my sexuality. Then his mother died and we lost touch, until before you showed up and I somehow knew that Stiles wasn't for me.”

“How do you know so much about natural bonds?” Derek asked, curiousity overriding a bit of his anxiety.

Jackson grinned, “I overheard Scotts conversation with the bakeneko and thought it through from there.”

“Scott was asking about natural bonds?” Derek was confused.

“Actually he was asking about true bonds and the bonding ceremony,” Jackson commented with a shrug, taking a drink, “I guess him and Isaac are getting pretty serious.”

Derek nodded and started pacing after tossing back the last of his drink.

“If Stiles dies, I might have to be put down,” he murmured softly.

Jackson tossed back the rest of his drink with a grim expression.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH look another small chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

The witch smiled at them kindly as she caressed Stiles's palm.

“You are full of barely bridled power,” she said softly. Her home was a lovely looking cabin not a ten minute walk from town, on the inside everything was warm, earthy colors. Currently, Isaac was sipping a cup of snickerdoodle flavored coffee while they sat in her maple sugar colored kitchen. Stiles was sitting at her large oak table, on which was strewn several old books and a bowl of different natural items, such as cinnamon sticks, pine cones, a few leaves, and a bowl of dried flower petals.

The witch herself had nutmeg brown hair and striking gold eyes, she was dressed in a cream cable knit kashmere sweater, a maple leaf orange skirt, red cable knit leggings, and brown moccasins. Her name was Bronwyn Lovelace and she seemed very youthful and kind.

“It is amazing,” she whispered, her voice was like cotton wood fluff, whispy and soft with a sort of airy lilt, like her voice was a gentle breeze, “Your spark has chosen to manifest itself in self defense, but that is not its nature.”

“How can you tell?” Stiles asked, “What does that mean?”

Bronwyn smiled again, “Which question do you want the answer to first?”

“The second one, I guess,” Stiles shrugged. Her eyes twinkled like someone had reflected light off liquid gold. Isaac leaned forward, his coffee was still hot and still full, despite that he'd been drinking it for ten minutes now. He was starting to really love magic, even though he was still healing from Stiles's. There were still blisters on his face, neck and chest, that were scabbed over.

“You're spark is of an earthy, gentle nature. Like an oak forest in the sunset. Or fall leaves and a brisk morning breeze. You are a spark of healing and refreshing natural elements by nature,” the witch took some herbs from a bowl on the table and tossed them into the air over Stiles while whispering an incantation. The herbs turned into warm golden color and descended onto Stiles, smelling like a crisp fall morning. “That smell, and the color, were all the herbs reaction to your spark. That is what your spark is meant to be like.” She looked over at Isaac with his still healing skin, “The fire would be your natural light element that has manifested in a self defensive manner. All the natural elements that will come to you without effort, those can all manifest in a destructive way if necessary.

“Magic is created to serve, first and foremost, others. Then to protect. Natural Sparks are never evil in nature, they can only be corrupted. They are never violent, only reacting violently when in self preservation or the protection of loved ones.”

“As Stiles's had done, in self preservation,” Isaac piped up from behind his neverending cup of coffee. Bronwyn smiled fondly at him and nodded.

“How can you tell all this?” Stiles asked, “Do you have a similar spark?” Bronwyn smiled softly.

“No, Mieczyslaw,” she said, almost sadly, “I was a self taught witch back in the early 1900s, I was grant longevity of life by the only other person I've met with a spark. Sparks are incredibly rare, it is said that most magic users don't have them and are lucky to ever encounter one. I've encountered two, and that was as it was fated.”

“You know my name,” Stiles said with shock. Isaac's eyebrows furrowed.

“Your name is Mezeeslaw?” He asked in confusions.

“It's actually pronounced Me-yay-chess-law, Mieczyslaw,” Stiles corrected softly before turning back to the Bronwyn, “But nobody knows that, not even my father calls me by my first name. I always go by Stiles.”

“As I said, our meeting was fate, I've known your name my whole life. Just as part of you has always felt a connection to your spark. Even when you never realized it,” Bronwyn smiled, “I never knew why, how, or when you would come to me. But I have always known that you would.... Mieczyslaw Stilinski, the boy that runs with wolves; who fights the monsters too big for any human; who was always the 'normal one'; who was fated to suffer the death of so many he loved, but never be the one to suffer losing all hope; the boy with a Spark, destined to bring the calm water of peace after the tsunami of war; destined to bring the new era of magic and the supernatural. There's a lot riding on you Mieczyslaw 'Stiles' Stilinski. And whatever reason you came to me, I don't know, that is hidden from me, but I have a feeling, that it is the beginning of the true Stiles Stilinski.”

“I'm being hunted,” Stiles blurted out, “Something which hunts people of strong power. It starts to consume their power. It consumes their power until they are dead.” Bronwyn nodded slowly.

“Ah. The Vepsonoch,” She hummed, “An evil creature, always changing, always existing. The other Spark that I have met said that the Vepsonoch had hunted her as well.”

“Is there is a way to destroy it?” Isaac asked eagerly. Bronwyn bit her lip and a damp chill went through the room. She nodded.

“You must learn to control it, to make it obey you, and then, once you have earned its trust, you must destroy it,” She said solemnly.

Stiles and Isaac looked at each other, looks of horror on their faces.

Bronwyn then laughed heartily.

“I'm kidding, it takes a spell, actually. Fairly simple, but requiring several things for it to work,” She smiled, “It's not nearly so dark. Here's all you need, on this list here.” She waved her hand and whispered something and two pages of paper came flying to her hands. She handed them over to Stiles.

“Now,” She smiled, as she felt the darkness leave the room, “who wants some pancakes?”

* * *

 

“ _Cinnamon, pine cones, fairy dust, mountain ash, witches brew, two werewolves, a witch or wizard, Ealiamor Elixar, the hunted's soul mate, and the blood of an elder?_ ” Derek repeated over the phone, “Is that all?”

“No,” Stiles sighed, “We also need to do it _inside_ a ring of wolfsbane powder and it requires a special knife, usually used for killing nymphs, called a.... Netherbane? Think you guys can get those all while Isaac and I head back?”

“We'd get you all the treasure from a pharoah's tomb if it would bring you two back,” Scott said through the phone. Stiles looked over at Isaac who was grinning softly.

“Well now that you mention it....” Stiles hummed quietly, a tired grin on his face.

“Hey, Stiles, can I talk to you off speaker phone for a second?” Derek asked quickly. Isaac made eye contact with Stiles and nodded.

“Go ahead, I'll go get supper,” He said.

“Supper?” Scott's voice burst through, “What hour is it there?”

“It's uh.... 6?” Stiles hummed.

“Stiles! It's 4 here, how far away are you?!” Scott asked.

“Wisconsin,” Stiles whispered after a second, Isaac grimaced with him at the sounds of exclamation.

“Why'd you go there?” Scott asked in amazement.

“I'll... I'll tell you later Scotty,” Stiles said, “Derek and I need to talk.”

“Yah, yah, okay, I'll go tell your dad that you're coming back to town, he'll be so relieved!”

“Thanks Scott, see ya tomorrow,” Stiles said goodbye.

Isaac left and Stiles waited for Derek to say something. He observed the items that Bronwyn had sent with him “as a gift”. An old book with different leaves in it and hundreds of spells and rememdies, a box of earthy items to rejuvinate him and calm him, several earth colored organic material cable knit sweaters, and lastly, different choker collars and necklaces with jems and symbols and flowers in them.

“You're not going to be back before the full moon. Are you?” Derek asked it more like a statement. He sounded so sad.

“No, I'm sorry,” Stiles felt all attempted goofiness disappear, “It'll take Isaac a few days to run us back. Even if we could get a hold of a car and didn't stop.... I doubt we'll get back by night fall tomorrow.” Stiles carried his phone with him over to the pile of stuff from Bronwyn. He a small jar of dried apples and leaves and opened it, holding it while he talked to Derek.

“What.... What if I bought you guys plane tickets for the morning?” Derek asked, his voice was unsure. He sounded like he wasn't sure Stiles wanted to come back.

“Y-you don't need to do that Derek, I don't want to waste your money when its completely unnecessary,” Stiles insisted, pulling an oak leaf out of the jar and staring at it.

“No, no, I want to. Its completely necessary. You guys should get back before the full moon.... you know, because of Isaac,” Derek blundered through his words, and, even to Stiles, it sounded like there was something else he wanted to say. Stiles saw a shimmer appear on the oak leaf and cocked his head to concentrate on it a bit more.

“Derek.....” Stiles sighed softly.

The shimmer grew until the whole leaf was shimmering and Stiles brought it closer to his face. It was Derek, holding his phone and worrying his lip.

“Isaac said he'd be fine if we get caught by it, especially now that I can help,” Stiles answered gently. The image of Derek in the leaf showed his eyes changing colors and snarl on his face, “Because of the reason why we came to Wisconsin in the first place.” Stiles said.

“And why is that?” Derek's voice matched the expression he was making in the leaf image. Stiles suddenly realized that he was seeing what Derek was doing now. Derek's voice was a bit harder.

“Because Isaac figured out why I had been chosen as prey for the Vepsonoch,” Stiles said gently, “Because I'm magical.”

Leaf Derek's eyebrows furrowed. “What do you-”

“I've got a Spark, a natural magic that's been growing inside of me,” Stiles clarified, “I've got magic Derek. I'm supernatural too.” He saw clarity dawn on Leaf Derek's face.

“It's hunting you.... because you've had magic in you and this whole time we never knew it?” Derek asked, his voice softer.

“Yeah. Isaac realized it, and that's we came to Wisconsin. Because there was a witch there that Isaac thought could help. And she did, very much. I now understand what I am, why I didn't know before, why it's hunting me, and how to stop it.”

“Good,” Derek said softly, “We wouldn't know what to do if you were gone for good.”

“Derek,” Stiles said rushedly, not being able to stand the depressing image that Derek made in the leaf, “I want you to know that I'm sorry I left... Without you, that is.” He could see Derek's face flicker with various emotions, surprise, somberness, and a sad smile.

“I don't know why you left at first, but if going to Wisconsin will save your life.... I'm glad you did.” The sad smile stayed in place, “I do miss you Stiles.”

“I know,” Stiles felt his spirit drop at the same time that his heart jumped to his throat, “I miss you too.” He saw Derek smile and crumbled the leaf immediately, feeling like it was a bit too much. He bit his lip as the leaf turned into a sparkiling powder and disappear over him.

“What's wrong?” Derek asked immediately, he must have heard a change in Stile's breathing. Stiles felt his emotions rise and closed his eyes.

“I burnt Isaac,” he said, his voice breaking slightly, “Bronwyn, the witch, she told me.... she told me that my magic has manifested in a violent defensive nature when it's supposed to be of an earthy nature. But... the first show of magic..... I exploded with fire and, burnt Isaac and the surrounding area so bad that it took Isaac over 50 hours and some healing herbs from Bronwyn to heal all the way. I hurt him, Derek. What if I hurt the pack? Or.... What if I hurt you?” he asked, as crushing waves of fear and sadness attacked his throat.

“You won't,” Derek tried to assure him, “You won't, I know you won't.”

“I've never handled these things before,” Stiles said, “I don't even know how to control myself, magic just keeps happening. I don't even realize I'm making it happen until its happening. I very well might hurt you guys.”

“I trust you,” Derek said quietly, “I know you won't hurt us, Stiles. You'd never hurt us. It's gonna be okay Stiles.” He sounded like he was trying so hard to convince Stiles. He sounded like he believed it too. He sounded so kind. So gentle.

“I'm gonna buy you guys plane tickets okay?” Stiles heard Derek's voice break through his thoughts, “that way you'll be back as soon as we can get you here.”

“Thanks Derek.... I appreciate it.”

“I'll see you tomorrow,” Derek said softly, “Okay?”

“Yeah okay,” Stiles smiled, having calmed down significantly, “Bye.”

“Bye.”

Stiles hung up the phone and looked over at the rest of the stuff that Bronwyn had given him.

He started sorting through stuff and found an old bag which could substitute a suitcase so that he could check that bag in particular and not have to bring all these natural/magical ingredients through customs. When Isaac returned with a couple of burgers and fries for him and a side salad for Stiles, Stiles had gotten most of the stuff Bronwyn gave him into the Bag.

He looked up at Isaac and smiled.

“We're going home Isaac. We're going home to our boys, and our pack.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cute little witchy chapter. Bronwyn is my aesthetic. I hope you liked it!


	6. Grade A Assholes

When Isaac and Stiles walked into view in the airport, Scott full on ran to them as soon as he could without being tackled by airport security. Which, admittedly, was still in the restricted zone and airport security was eyeballing him anyway. Isaac, who was partially holding Stiles up, momentarily forgot about Stiles, and surged forward into Scott's arms. Stiles stumbled and the exhaustion in his eyes was obvious.   
Derek felt his wolf whine in response to how Stiles looked.  
Isaac seemed to snap back into reality not a few seconds later and pushed out of Scott's grasp to where Stiles was holding himself up with a wall.   
“Sorry Stiles,” He apologized, ducking under Stiles's arm and supporting him. He and Stiles made their way forward as Scott pestered them with questions about Stiles health. It took all of Derek's self control to keep him standing where he was, a safe distance out side the restricted area. But as soon as they were out of that area he rushed forward and pulled Stiles to his side.  
“Are you okay?” He asked, taking over for Isaac so Scott could pull him back into a hug. He tried not to let his tone betray him, but something about the way that Isaac's gaze softened told him that he failed. Stiles kept his arm over Derek's shoulders, he looked over at Derek, fondness in his eyes.  
“Yeah, sure,” Stiles smiled tiredly, “I am now.”   
There was something different about Stiles now. The air around him was simultaneously cleaner and more electric. He smelled like fresh morning air in the forest. It made Derek's wolf eager and energetic in a way it hadn't been for a long time. But that wasn't all of it. Stiles felt like electricity, his skin was hot like it had never been before, and his eyes were different.... they were a deeper chocolate brown that had streaks of gold through it like it had been inlaid there on purpose. And he was wearing a brown sweater that was sort of coarse but made his skin seem like porcelain.  
“What about you Derek?” Stiles pulled him forward a little bit, to get him walking, before letting Derek take his weight again. “How are you?”  
“Better now,” Derek said quietly, before tacking a grunt on the end of his sentence and schooling his face. But he could smell an aroma that was sweeter than anything he's ever come across, he belatedly realized that it was happiness.   
“Good,” Stiles said softly.   
“Hey Stiles,” Scott trotted up beside them, holding Isaac's hand, “This thing..... You found a way to get rid of it, which is cool. But, I wanted to say that I'm sorry that I was inattentive. I was so focused on finding this thing and whatever it was that I forgot to make sure that my best friend was handling it okay and I only realized this after said best friend ran off with the love of my life to fix it themselves. So I'm sorry for being a grade A asshole and not paying attention to you.”  
“Scott,” Stiles put up one hand, “In case you forgot, Jackson, Derek, and Isaac? They're the grade A assholes. You're just, like, a grade C asshole.”  
“Fuck you Stilinski,” Isaac spoke up, using a tone of fake offense, “If I'm a grade A asshole then you're an A+ asshole.”  
“You know what?” Stiles leaned over, the entire atmosphere around him felt and smelled energetic and playful, “Stick it up your asshole Lahey.”  
“Sure,” Isaac smiled sassily, “I'm sure that Scott would love to help me with that.” He looked incredibly smug.  
“Sure, and maybe Scott can help you with your sleep talking and morning breath too,” Stiles retorted and rolled his eyes. Scott looked incredibly flustered and Isaac rounded them to stand in front of Stiles.  
“I do not sleep talk,” He put his hands on his hips.  
“Really?” Stiles said in a mock tone of disbelief, “So tell me, exactly why did your dream last night include Scott, pancake syrup, and your tutor kink?”  
Savage. Derek realized something. Stiles Stilinski was absolutely savage.   
Scott's face was bright red and Isaac started floundering.   
“I....... That's it.” Isaac crossed his arms, “Derek, do you know what Stiles's first name is?”  
“Don't,” Stiles moved his arm off of Derek's shoulders to wag his finger at Isaac, “Hoe don't do it.”  
“You see, the witch we went to see, she knew Stiles's real name. She didn't know that he didn't tell anyone else,” Isaac explained vindictively, Derek listened in interest and Scott tilted his head to the side.  
“I take back everything,” Stiles lunged forward unexpectedly onto Isaac and covered Isaac's mouth, “You're a grade D douche bag and if you tell him I will burn you to a crisp do you hear me?”  
Isaac didn't really smell scared, but he flinched any way and nodded. Stiles stared him down for a few more seconds before nodding.  
“Alright. Let's get out of here,” Stiles said, pulling away.  
“Isn't it like Mitchel or something?” Scott spoke up. Isaac smirked.  
“Nope,” he said with a grin before pulling Stiles along towards baggage claim, Derek and Scott following behind them with confused looks on their faces. “Your own best friend doesn't know?” Derek heard Isaac ask Stiles.  
“I've only ever heard his dad use it once,” Scott said loud enough for most people in the area to hear, “I swear to god it sounded like Mitchel or something like that.”  
Stiles smelled irritated and pulled away from Isaac to stand in front of the baggage wheel. An old looking bag came rolling down the line and Stiles's back straightened and he rolled his neck.  
The fresh air smell strengthened and Derek wondered what exactly was in that bag. But the smell of Stiles's agitation was washed away with this smell and a new smell of contentment met Derek's nose.  
Derek smiled. It was good to have Stiles back

Stiles watched the sunset and stood in the middle of the circle with Derek and Scott, holding onto Derek's elbows. He muttered under his breath, a spell as the sun lowered to nearly out of sight. When he started jerking, Derek winced as if in pain but stayed put, like Stiles said he had too.   
Stiles gasped in pain and as the sun was about out of sight he yelled out at the top of his lungs, “Appeareo!” And that's when this gigantic form appeared on Stile's back. More than double Stiles in size, it had its huge claws around Stiles's abdomen.  
As soon as it appeared, Isaac poured the rest of the magical mixture, closing Scott, Derek, and Stiles in with the monster. Scott attacked first, as instructed, while Derek held onto Stiles for dear life, as instructed. Derek had the specific knife that Stiles had requested on his belt. Stiles and Isaac had gone briefly over the instructions before starting the ritual.   
Even with Scott's werewolf strength, he couldn't get the monster off of Stiles without knocking Stiles over.  
“Aim for the legs!” Isaac supplied from outside the circle. Scott followed his advice, clawing at the legs of huge monstrosity. Stiles cried out in pain and Derek pulled some of the pain out of him.  
Suddenly the monster fell off backwards.  
“Okay, now if I'm remembering correctly,” Jackson offered from outside the circle with the rest of the pack, “this is where we needed Stiles's soul-mate inside the circle so whats the pla-”  
“We've got his soul-mate in the circle,” Isaac interrupted.   
“You've what?” Scott gasped from where he was still attacking the monster in a frenzy.   
“Stiles's soul-mate?” Derek asked, not letting go of Stiles, he looked around, a troubled look on his face.  
“Derek! Attack the monster with the knife!” Stiles cried out while he was groaning from the continuous pain that Derek just couldn't seem to take from him. Derek didn't stop immediately to think about what Stiles just implied, jumping to obey the yelled command.   
“Wait!?” Scott pulled away from the Monster to protect Stiles.  
Thankfully, Derek didn't wait, attacking the monster to start ripping it to pieces with the knife. Scott backed up to Stiles in a defensive position.  
“Do you mean that Derek-”  
“One thing at a time Scotty,” Stiles groaned before pulling out a jar of thin glass, filled with blood. Stiles raised his arm behind him and yelled a bunch of gibberish that sounded something like “Gaal gareth greel eetune dray gada thres!” With that he threw the blood, it hit the monster and burst on it, the monster shrieked loudly. With Derek's next slice of the knife, bright turquoise started flooding out of the wound, the first sign that anything they were doing was actually effective.   
Stiles, however, gasped in pain and dropped to his knees. Blood could be seen leaking through his shirt.   
“Stiles!” Derek yelled, turning towards the younger man.  
“Ignore me,” Stiles gasped out, “Keep working on killing it.”   
Against his better judgment, Derek obeyed Stiles and started attacking again. After a few strikes, he heard Stiles crying out in pain and Scott drop to his knees too. Derek turned away from the monster again and saw Stiles bleeding more, tears rolling down his face. He didn't look like he'd live long. It pained Derek so much, he left the monster's side to head for his Stiles.  
“NO!” Isaac yelled from outside the circle. Stiles looked up at Derek, tears streaming, and shook his head.  
“You have to kill her,” Stiles said, his voice strained with pain, “She's almost dead.”  
“So are you!” Derek screamed at him. Stiles just nodded.   
“You have to kill her Derek, you're the only one who can kill her and save me,” Stiles was starting to choke. Derek felt so much pain. So much turmoil.   
“Derek hurry! The monster will heal but Stiles might not if you don't hurry!” Isaac yelled. Derek bit his lips, felt angry tears prick his eyes and turned back to the monster.  
For every cut, every stab, every wound that Derek inflicted on the monster to kill it, there was a matching gasp of pain from Stiles. But Derek didn't let himself go back to Stiles, no matter how his wolf howled in pain and desire to fix everything.  
With a final melee the creature shuddered and then collapsed, dead. Derek was leaving the monster's side immediately, running to Stiles. He watched as Stiles eyes, glowing gold, seemed to go vacant. Scott was by his side, veins black with the pulsating pain he was taking from Stiles. Derek shoved him to the side, cradling Stiles as he collapsed.   
“Stiles. Stiles no no no!” Derek cried out, putting his hand on Stiles cheek. “No!”  
Isaac was by their side in a moment, the old suitcase that Stiles had brought home with them in his hands. He was pulling stuff out of it.  
“C'mon, c'mon,” he was muttering to himself, “Bronwyn gave us something, a crystal, that she said would stop Stiles from.... Ah ha!” Isaac pulled out a huge chunk of crystal and reached around Derek's arms to rip open Stiles's shirt. Stiles's chest was covered in cuts and was oozing blood and gold. Isaac put the crystal on one of Stiles bigger cuts and Derek watched as a strange turquoise fog invaded the clear crystal.   
Stiles started having color return to his face, though the wounds didn't go away.   
“Okay,” Isaac sighed. “I think that that severed the connection with the creature, now we just have to take Stiles to a hospital for care for his wounds.” Derek picked Stiles up, not really noticing anything else.  
The blood was rushing through Derek's ears as he started to run. He tried to run as smoothly as he could to avoid jostling Stiles. He was constantly looking down at Stiles and the glancing back up at the path he was running down. All of a sudden he noticed someone running beside him, he looked up to see Jackson.  
“And ambulance is on its way to the road now,” Jackson said, “With a report of a bear attack.” Derek recognized Jackson's words enough to nod and slow down just a bit to give the ambulance more time.  
He could feel, with every fiber of his being, the agony that Stiles was going through. He could feel the pain and the exhaustion, “C'mon Stiles,” he mumbled, “you can make it, just keep fighting for me baby.”  
He felt Jackson yank him to a stop and found himself at the road. He took a knee, laying Stiles against his legs, he pressed on Stiles's cuts with the ripped pieces of his shirt. Jackson put his hand on Derek's shoulder and squeezed it. “He'll make it Derek,” Jackson said softly.   
Scott had appeared and was knelt on Stile's other side in no time. “C'mon man,” Scott pleaded desperately, grabbing Stiles's hand, “C'mon, you can make it. You gotta make it.” There were tears in Scott's eyes and Derek belatedly realized that they matched his own.   
Derek heard the ambulance siren long before he knew it would get to them. It only served to make him more impatient. He put his forehead against Stiles's and took a deep breath, all he could smell was Stiles's blood, none of that fresh air smell that Stiles had had before.   
Stiles's breathing was shallow, but with a soft groan he peeled an eye open, “Mm you did it,” Stiles whispered barely. Derek pulled his head back and smiled at Stiles.  
“We did. We did it,” Derek said softly, his smile tinged a bit too desperate and his eyes still had tears in them. Stiles closed his eyes again with a tiny nod.  
“I can feel it gone,” he whispered hoarsely, “But...” Stiles groaned, “Mm feel soo weak.”  
“Save your energy,” Derek interjected, “An ambulance is coming, try to stay awake till then.” He wasn't sure how Stiles was still awake, he could feel the pain too.  
“Der.... you're my,” Stiles coughed, “you're my soulmate.”   
As “out of touch” as some members of the pack might claim that Derek is, he's seen enough movies to know that if Stiles keeps talking he probably won't make it.  
“I know,” Derek said softly, “And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. So you need to stay quiet and save up your energy so I can do that. I'll take you on dates, and we can go to the movies. You can use my loft to store as many books as you want and we'll sit together on the couch while you do research. Every night you can sleep on my chest and we'll wake up together. But you need to stay alive for that. So stay quiet okay? Don't talk, save your energy okay? Don't answer, just nod.”  
Stiles opened his eyes again, his mouth twitched up at one side and he nodded. Derek sighed in relief and kissed Stiles's forehead, listening to the ambulance get closer.   
“I'm going to go flag them down,” Jackson said, trotting down the road.   
“Where are the others Scott?” Derek asked, looking over at Stiles's best friend, the reason Derek ever met Stiles. Scott was biting his lip, his eyes pulsing red.   
“Isaac said that they'd clean up the area and then make it look like a bear attack, like Jackson said,” Scott answered quietly, eyes not leaving his best friend. Derek put one hand on Scott's shoulder.  
“Call his dad,” Derek requested softly, “He can meet us at the hospital. The others need to meet us there too.” Scott nodded, squeezing Stiles's hand one last time before standing and grabbing his phone. Derek looked back down at Stiles to find brown eyes watching him, half lidded.   
He silently put his hand on Stiles's cheek and smiled softly, “Soon,” he said quietly.   
Then the ambulance was right there and EMTs were getting out and jogging over to them, Jackson was explaining the injuries and the situation to an older lady while they grew closer.   
And then Derek was pushed to the side, Stiles taken out of his arms, and the EMTs were talking to Stiles and taking care of him.   
Before Derek knew what was happening, he was getting into the ambulance with the EMTs and Stiles and they were heading to the hospital.   
Derek looked at Stiles, laying on the bed, and for the first time prayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's taken so long to update. A lot of stuff's gone on, long story short, I came out to my parents and they do not approve and have put a lot of restrictions on me, so my friend has been kind enough to agree to posting my updates for me. So here we go! I'll still be able to read your comments, I just might not respond much so I'm sorry! But please go ahead and comment, I love reading them


	7. Chapter 7

            Derek sat beside Stiles’ bed, the Sheriff had stepped out to grab more black coffee. The heart monitor on the wall beeped steadily and the breathing monitor showed steady, though slightly shallow, breaths. Honestly? Stiles looked like he'd been through shit. And yet, when the Sheriff showed up, he seemed to care more that Derek had brought Stiles alive than that Stiles could have died in the first place. It was nice to not have to go through a lecture about endangering people.

            Melissa sent Scott home, telling the rest of the pack to stay with him, but as much as she insisted that she'd call Derek if anything happened, Derek refused to leave. He and Stiles were soulmates, and Derek wasn't leaving him. Stiles, wonderful, smart, magical Stiles, was his and nothing would tear them apart.

            A soft knock on the door drew Derek's attention, a brown haired young lady opened the door slowly. She smelled almost familiar, the same fresh fall air smell that Stiles had was reminiscent on her, combined with the smell of allspice and honey. She was dressed in knit brown clothes and a big yellow sun hat with a red scarf tied around the top.

            “Hi, you must be Derek,” she stepped in, she wrinkled her nose a bit after sniffing the room, “I'm Bronwyn.”

            “The witch that help Stiles,” Derek stood up with respect. Bronwyn nodded before looking worriedly at Stiles. She pulled a big, almost satchel like, back pack off her shoulder and set it at the foot of Stiles’ bed.

            “I brought some things for him,” She said softly, “Books to help him learn, herbs and teas to help him heal. Crystals and such. I couldn't send it all with him the first time, and I knew he'd need it after everything that went down. I also wanted to come see him and make sure he was okay.”

            “Thank you,” Derek said quietly. There was a long silence as Bronwyn looked at Stiles, her brown eyes seemed to search him top to bottom.

            “How's Isaac?” she finally asked.

            “I- I don't know, I haven't seen him since the ceremony thing,” Derek answered honestly. Bronwyn nodded, she finally looked at Derek.

            “There's a thermos of coffee in there,” She said, “It'll never go cold or run out for as long as you need it. Also, cash, for the pack. And seeds, so you can plant a garden for Stiles. There's really just a lot of stuff in there. I'm rather invested in your two's future actually.” Bronwyn smiled at Derek, “You're going to be the perfect mate for him, I can tell.” Derek smiled softly at his feet.

            “Well, he has to get better first, before we can become mates,” Derek explained, “But thank you.” Bronwyn put a soft hand on Derek's cheek and pulled his gaze up to her face.

            “Stiles is strong, unnaturally strong, and that's without the magic within him. With his magic, he's the most powerful, the strongest person I've ever met. He breaks boundaries when it comes to power. That power and strength is what drew the monster to him. But it is also going to help heal him and bring him through this. And it’s going to make your pack stronger.”

            “Stiles could do that even if he didn't have magic,” Derek said with a smile. Bronwyn looked over at Stiles and nodded. She moved away from Derek and over to the side of Stiles’ bed. She kissed his head and then studied his face.

            “Yes,” She said finally, “Yes he could.” She turned back to Derek and smiled at him, “Well, I can't stay, so I'll stop in to see Isaac and then go home. My maple trees need me.”

            “Thank you,” Derek took a step towards her, “For everything.” Bronwyn pulled Derek into a tight, warm hug.

            “You'll make it through this Derek, and Stiles will never give up on you.

            Derek smiled as he hugged her back, “I know.”

 

 

            Stiles felt like he was in a daze. The lights were horrifyingly bright, shining in his eyes. He struggled to open his eyes, and when he did he felt his exhaustion deepen.

            He knew these walls, they'd never been repainted. He'd spent endless hours inside the confines of these walls as a little boy. They felt familiar, like an old family friend. He felt the negative energy bouncing off them, sickness, sadness, exhaustion, but also the hope and renewal and healing. Stiles looked over from the oh so familiar hospital walls to the side chair that he knew would be there. There he saw Derek sleeping, his hand enveloped Stiles’ own.

            “Hey,” he got out roughly. Derek blinked his eyes open, looking over at Stiles. He immediately sat up.

            “You're awake?” He asked with a smile.

            “Yeah,” Stiles mumbled, trying to sit up. Derek stood and lightly pushed his shoulder back into the bed.

            “Don't sit up, you'll hurt yourself,” Derek said softly. Stiles laid back down with a grimace and then sleepily gazed at Derek.

            “How’s the pack?” he asked in a hoarse voice. Derek chuckled fondly, shaking his head.

            “You just went through hell, you nearly bled to death on me… And the first thing you ask me is how the pack is?” Derek leaned over his hospital bed so that he was standing over Stiles. He leaned down slowly, studying Stiles’ eyes. “You truly are the most amazing, beautiful, caring person that I know.” Derek leaned down further until his lips brushed Stiles’ barely, “Soulmate.” He whispered before pressing a kiss onto Stiles’ lips.

            When he pulled back, Stiles slowly opened his eyes, “I imagined our first kiss being a bit more dramatic, but now I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Derek rolled his eyes, still leaning over Stiles.

            “Would you prefer it if I claimed to have kissed your face to try and keep you awake while you were bleeding to death in my arms?” He suggested, voice heavy with sarcasm. Stiles made a face as if he were considering it, before rolling his arms.

            “Not if it wasn’t real, Sourwolf.”

            “My skinny, defenseless Stiles,” Derek seemed to contemplate him, “Don’t ever nearly die on me again.” Stiles smiled sleepily.

            “Yes sir, Alpha sir,” Stiles replied sarcastically.

            “Bronwyn brought you some stuff to help you get better and then learn more,” Derek reported after kissing Stiles’ forehead, “She says hello and wishes you well.”

            “That’s nice of her,” Stiles murmured. Derek hummed in response. Stiles struggled to keep his eyes open, exhaustion overcoming him.

            As he fell asleep he heard Derek say something.

            _“I love you Stiles.”_

            “I love you too,” he whispered before he succumbed to his dreams.

 


	8. Chapter 8

            Stiles sat, cross legged, reading his book. He was leaning back against a tree and he felt a reminiscent pain in his chest. He rubbed the spot on his chest where the phantom pain reminded him of his battle, and then he went back to reading.

            It was spring now. Trees were just starting to turn green, the ground was trying to grow new grass, and wildflowers were starting to poke through the dirt. It smelled like rain and mud and honestly Stiles kind of wished that he could be inside with a cup of coffee and a blanket still. But the renewing energy that he was exchanging with his surroundings, with pack land, would help both himself and the surrounding environment.

            “Hey,” he heard a voice call to him from up the path of the preserve, Derek, smiled at him with a cup of something hot steaming in his hand. “Didn’t anybody ever tell you, you’re skinny and defenseless, and you’ll catch a cold out here?”

            Stiles’ face lit up and he made grabby hands towards the cup of probably coffee, “Gimme,” He pleaded childishly. Derek came and made to sit beside him, Stiles created space for his werewolf and Derek pulled the (admittedly wet-assed) spark into his embrace, handing the coffee to him. “Didn’t anybody ever tell you that you’re an angel sent from Heaven?”

            Derek tilted his face up towards the sky, contemplatively, “No, I can’t say that they have.” He turned to grin at Stiles. “I guess you’ll have to start the trend.”

            “You think you’re so funny,” Stiles rolled his eyes, “And for the record, I’m a _healing_ spark, Derek Hale, I connect with nature, and it’s impossible for me to catch a cold.” Derek just rolled his eyes back and kissed his soulmate on the cheek.

            “What are you reading?” he pulled Stiles closer, looking at the book over his shoulder.

            “I’m reading through this spell book about divination and summoning energies from a different universe. It’s a bit theoretical, but the concepts are very similar to summoning energies or beings from this universe, it’s just more difficult and takes more energy.”

            “I do hope that you realize you won’t be summoning anything in Beacon Hills right? Scott’s new at being an Alpha, he doesn’t need to deal with some divine energy from the fourth dimension.” Derek took the coffee cup from Stiles to take a sip, scanning the pages of the book from over his mate.

            “As I said, its all theoretical and takes a lot of energy. I wouldn’t even attempt this without someone hundreds of years older than me.” Stiles brushed the question off in favor of stealing back his coffee.

            Derek and Stiles sat against the tree, stealing the cup of coffee back and forth from each other and reading Stiles’ book. After 15-20 minutes of this Derek made Stiles get up and go inside for breakfast so that both could get ready for work.

            Isaac walked into the house, dead on his feet exhausted, and grabbed a package of poptarts and a piece of bacon before heading up to his room, having just gotten back from work. He barely said anything to them other than, “Good day, good night.” On his way out.

            By the time Stiles and Derek were both ready to leave for work. Scott had stopped by and put a batch of brownies his mom had made and a lasagna that the Argent’s had made in the oven to keep them warm. Stiles, Derek, and Isaac had all moved into the Hale home, working on renovating it in between their different job shifts.

Scott was still training to be a veterinarian, and trying his hardest to do all of his college classes online. Jackson, Lydia, Danny and, surprisingly, Allison, had all gone to college out of state and were due back for summer break in just a month. Boyd and Ericka worked with Derek in setting up a business for pack profits. Isaac had just graduated from the police academy and was working (usually at night) for the Beacon Hills Sheriff’s Department. Stiles worked with the FBI Special Beings Unit as an analyst, and worked in a plant nursery/flower shop the rest of the time. Working on his magic the rest of the time.

            Whenever Derek wasn’t working on starting up the pack fix-it business, he was busy planning something for him and Stiles. He was thinking an Autumn wedding.


End file.
